nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Lava
Disney Heroes Episode: Lava & Ice TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann's Team battles Champa's Team throughout the Tournament. Ann takes on Caulifla on the Lava Arena while Goku battles Frost in the Earth Arena. During their rest day, Goku knows that Negan will use Kale as bait to plan on stealing the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Then on the following morning, Vegeta battles Cabba on the Ice Arena The Episode Act 1 The Episode starts with Ann battling Caulifla in their Super Saiyan Form at the Lava Arena. With a smart Water Sphere attack by Ann's Dolphin Keyblade, Ann wins the match. Caulifla suggests that Goku battle Frost at the Earth Arena, and they both agreed. At the Earth Arena 2 hours later, Goku is set to battle Frost thinking the match won't be difficult. As the match begins, Goku gained the upper-hand, but then Frost transforms into his Final Form as Goku powers up to Super Saiyan. Goku use his Defense skills and managed to tire Frost, but then he starts to look dizzy and Frost knocks Goku off the Earth Arena ring winning the match. But Vegeta tells the Referee that Frost used his tiny spike on his arm that insert venom making a warrior dizzy and unable to battle, so Piccolo tells the Referee to call it a Draw, and he agrees. Act 2 The Next afternoon on their rest day, Ann & Joss spend some time with Caulifla by enjoying their Spa relaxation with a Mud Bath, a back massage and a Jacuzzi. At the same time, Akima taught Kale to arm wrestle, then Kale was called for a private meeting and she left. Later that night, Goku & Vegeta discuss about tomorrow's matches against Cabba and Frost of Champa's Team. Then they hear some voices at a Cabin as Rick Grimes navigate there. He saw Kale telling Negan that when she wins the Semi-Finals, he'll make his move to get the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Now learning on the enemy's plan, Goku & Vegeta rushed to warn the others. Ann, Joss, Caulifla & Cabba eats a Seafood Dinner with Beerus, Piccolo, Krillin, Vados, Whis & the others when Goku and Vegeta shows up that Negan is planning something that'll steal the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. But Bulma doesn't buy it and she tells them to either win the Tournament or Quit and go Home. Goku & Vegeta step outside disappointed. Act 3 The Next Morning at the Ice Arena, Vegeta prepares himself to battle Cabba since this match will get a little slippery with cold feet, the others are to see something new. Then the match begins at Vegeta & Cabba power up to Super Saiyan and they collide energy punches that made the Ice shimmer, then he uses the Nova Keyblade to score a point. Cabba uses the Yo-Yo Keyblade to try and reflect Vegeta's attack, but then Vegeta uses the spinning kick to hit Cabba across scoring him another point. Cabba decides to use an all-out Kamehameha attack and as he fires it, Vegeta dodges it, but the Ice starts to melt. So Vegeta fires the Galatic Gun attack but Cabba dodges it, it cause the Ice to melt into a swimming pool with 2 Icebergs remaining. Ann has an idea, she tells Vegeta to dive into the water and use Final Flash. So Vegeta dives into the water and uses Final Flash sending Cabba across and out of the Ice Arena scoring Ann's Team another win victory. The Episode ends with Ann knowing about the 4th Match will be Vegeta going up against Frost and she must be sure to have Champa's Member out of the Tournament. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Announcer): 'The score is Tied at 2-2 with only 53 Seconds left in the match' (Ann uses her Dolphin Keyblade against Caulifla's Sea Lion Keyblade while avoiding tiny Lava Bombs from the Lava Arena) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Here comes my Water Sphere attack' (Then she fires the water sphere at Caulifla) Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Aah!' (She got hit and thrown off the Battle Arena, but Ann saved her at the last second) Referee: 'Caulifla is defeated, Ann's Team wins the match' Ann Possible: (She powers down to normal) 'You did great, Caulifla. I never seen some talent in the match' Caulifla: 'Just wait until Goku battles Frost on the Earth Arena' (At the Earth Arena, the match between Goku & Frost was underway) (Goku uses his 'Saiyan Keyblade' to collide Frost's Snowflake Keyblade) (Announcer): 'The score is tied at 2-2 with 1:00 left in the match' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Better go up a notch' (Then he powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 form) Frost: 'You thought your new form was nice, let me show you my Final Form' (Then 10 seconds later, Frost is now at his Final Form) Frost: 'Now let's see if you can last 1 minute without getting KO'd' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'All right then, back to the match' (Then he charges) (At the last moment, Frost uses his spinning Kick knocking Goku off the Earth Arena) Referee: 'Goku is unable to battle, Frost wins the match' Beerus: '(Gasp)!' (Announcer): 'That's gonna leave a mark, now the score is Ann's Team: 2, Champa's Team: 1' Vegeta: 'I checked the match and it is clear to me that Frost used something on his arm to make Kakarrot dizzy' Referee: 'He's right, let me check on Frost. (He sees a tiny spike on Frost's right arm) It's some kind of tiny spike on his arm, he can't use weapons in the match, that's against the Rules' Frost: 'That's true. I use the tiny spike to insert the dizzy venom into Goku that makes him lose his Endurance' Champa: (He panics) 'What!? You gotta be kidding me!' Piccolo: 'I think you should call it a Draw, since Goku was standing his ground' Beerus: 'You're right, Piccolo' Referee: 'This match is declared a Draw. Both Teams will get a point making the score...Ann's Team: 3, Champa's Team: 1' (At a Meeting Room in the Mansion at nightfall, Negan holds a meeting with Kale, Arat, Regina & Simon) Kale: 'So...you're holding a meeting about something important' Negan: 'Correct. I want you to destroy Rick Grimes and the Alexander-Raid with your skills, that is how we save People...You are 'Plan A'.' Kale: 'But what about 'Plan B'? I can stop this before you get started' Negan: 'I think you're playing both sides at the right place at the right time' Kale: 'Just let me get to the Semi-Finals and you can make your move' Simon: 'Kale...I believe you. Now make Negan believe you' Negan: 'Let me tell you something, young lady... (He slams the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' on the table) People are a Resource, (He slams it on the table again) Money & Food on the table, but most important of all... (He slams it 7 times upset) People are the main foundation of what we're doing here!' Kale: 'I will let you trigger the trap and the plan will work...but for now, just keep Ann Possible & Goku off my back' Negan: 'Very well. But if anything goes wrong....the punishment will be....major. So we need to win it all' Kale: 'I will not fail you' Rick Grimes: (He spies on Negan at a safe distance) 'Negan is planning something, and it won't be pretty' (Then he left to safety) Akima: 'Let me show you how Arm Wrestling works. You grab a person's hand, grip it tight, and use your Strength to slam a person's arm down' (Akima grabs Kale's hand, and they start Arm Wrestling) Kale: 'Watch this (She uses her Strength to move Akima's toned Arm, but then she gets her arm slammed down on the table) I almost got it' Akima: 'If you do Weight Lifting with your Arms, you'll build more muscle' Vegeta: 'I want you to power up to Super Saiyan, if you want to win this match and get the score tied' Cabba: 'All right then, you asked for it' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) (Cabba fires the Kamehameha attack at Vegeta, but he dodges it as the attack hits the large Ice hill) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Ha. I'm too fast for a Kamehameha' Super Saiyan Cabba: 'Maybe, but I'm planning to remove your defense protection now that the ice is melting' (Jimmy Shorts): 'Uh-oh, it looks like Cabba has turn the Ice Battle Arena into a swimming pool with 2 little Icebergs' (Tim Gasby): 'Vegeta is gonna have to think of a new plan, or it's lights out' Goku: 'Vegeta, just dive into the water and use a sneak attack' (Vegeta dives into the pool and use the Galatic Gun sending Cabba off the battle arena ring) Referee: 'Cabba is unable to battle. Vegeta of Ann's Team wins' Ann Possible: 'Well done, I think we'll win the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls after all' (Throughout the day, Vegeta defeats Frost on the Water Arena in a short time) Referee: 'Vegeta wins' Crowd: (Cheering) Goku: 'Vegeta has somehow got the hang of avoiding Frost's Stealth Attacks' (Last lines of the Episode) (At a Tent, a dart hit Cale & Akima while sleeping and they pass out) Negan: 'Well done, Simon....now it is time to head for the Tournament, because Ann is in for her big surprise' (He smiled) (Karen is tied up by Simon) Narrator: 'In a turn of events, Negan has captured Cale, Akima and Karen. Now with the Tournament near the Quarter-Finals, can Ann keep their winning streak going before its too late? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Frost charges toward Goku.jpg|Frost attacks Goku in a match Super Saiyan Goku blocks Frost's energy Punch in the Lava Arena.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku collides Frost's punch Super Saiyan Vegeta hits Cabba with the sneak punch attack.jpg|Super Saiyan Vegeta attacks Cabba from behind Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Live Action/Animation